I Got You, My Naughty Boy
by tetewww
Summary: "Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang seorang berandalan sekolah yang menjadi incaran seorang prince di kampusnya." BoiFang/BoboiboyXFang/Boboiboy!Seme/Fang!Uke.
1. Prolog

**I Got You, My Naughty Boy.**

 **Boboiboy (c) Monsta**

 **I Got You, My Naughty Boy (c) tetewww**

 **Boboiboy X Fang**

 **Warn :** **BxB, Gay, Yaoi, OOC, Homophobic Dimohon Menjauh, etc.**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read_**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 **"Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang seorang berandalan sekolah yang menjadi incaran seorang _Prince_ di Kampusnya."**

 **PROLOG**

Fang namanya. Pemuda manis keturunan China dengan sifat luar biasa bejat dan kelakuan bar bar bak preman pasar. Mungkin sebagian besar akan berpikir jika kata-kata bejat terlalu berlebihan untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda semanis dan seimut Fang. Namun jika mereka tau dan melihat langsung tingkah lakunya, maka kata-kata bejat memang pantas untuk disandang si surai violet. Bahkan jika ada kata lain yang lebih mengerikan dari bejat, maka Fang pantas menyandangnya.

Bagaimana tidak. Fang itu seorang tukang bully, pemalak, peminum parah dan perokok ulung. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, Fang adalah seorang hyper sex di usiannya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Yeah, masa-masa awal kedewasaan yang buruk untuk seorang remaja.

Boboiboy. Pemuda ramah dengan senyum secerah matahari dan sifat selembut sutera. Paras tampan rupawan yang mampu membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut dibawah kakinya. Perangainya yang hangat membuatnya mempunyai banyak teman dan sahabat disekelilingnya. Maka tak heran, Boboiboy terkenal sebagai Pangeran di kampusnya.

Boboiboy adalah seorang mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun yang tengah menempuh jalur S1 nya di salah satu universitas ternama. Mengambil jurusan bisnis sebagai awal tempuh masa depannya karena ia berencana untuk melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya.

Namun takdir justru mempertemukannya pada seorang pemuda berandal yang tak sengaja pingsan didalam pelukannya ketika ia tengah mengunjungi sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh salah seorang sahabatnya di sebuah klub malam.

Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka sekarang?

 **To Be Continue**

 _Yo.. Tete newbie di ffn. So.., salken dan mohon bantuannya kakak-kakak.. See you next chap..~_


	2. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda cantik menjurus manis, tengah berjalan dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi dikoridor sekolahnya. Langkah kaki ringan itu membawanya menuju kesebuah ruangan yang terletak di pojok belakang lingkungan sekolah. Para siswa yang melihat sosoknya memundurkan langkah teratur dengan sorot mata dan ekspresi luar biasa ketakutan. Bak melihat sebuah penampakan monster mengerikan.

Sedang si manis tak peduli.

Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia hanya ingin sampai diruangan yang ia inginkan segera.

Hingga langkah santainya berakhir didepan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan **_Gudang._** Ia buka pintu itu pelan. Suara decit pintu terbuka langsung menggema memekakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun sekali lagi, **si manis ini tak peduli.**

Pintu itu langsung tertutup keras ketika ia menendangnya. Kemudian, langkahkan kakinya yang perlahan menuju keseorang siswa lain yang tengah duduk terikat di pojok ruangan. Dengan mulut terlakban dan kedua mata memerah mendelik padanya. Bahkan setetes air mata telah menuruni deras pipinya.

Dan yah, pemuda manis itu tetap tak peduli. Bahkan sedikit hatinya sama sekali tak merasa kasihan melihat sosok terikat didepannya.

"Mhhhmm.. mhhmm.."

"Ck, diamlah." Teriaknya emosi. Membuat si pemuda berjengit sembari menampakan sorot ketakutan yang sangat ketara.

Si manis berjalan semakin dekat. Dan ketika si pemuda yang terikat berada di jangkauannya, tangan kanan berbalutkan sarung tangan berwarna _Dark Purpel_ itu menarik paksa lakban yang masih menempel di mulut pemuda didepannya. Membuat ringisan kesakitan si pemuda terdengan di telinganya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita selesaikan." Ujar si manis datar. Sang pemuda menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan tatapan memohon.

"K.. ku mohon.. lepaskan aku.." lirih sang pemuda. Si manis nampak tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih untuk menarik sebuah kursi disudut gudang. Menempatkannya tepat dihadapan sang pemuda. Mendaratkan pantat berisinya pada permukaan keras kursi itu hingga terdengar bunyi decitan yang menandakan jika kursi itu memang sudah tak sekokoh dulu.

Si manis menatap pemuda itu sembari menunjukan sebuah seringaian yang akan membuat orang didepannya bergetar ketakutan. Meskipun jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, seringaian itu bukannya membuat si pemilik nampak menakutkan. Tetapi justru nampak manis dan cantik.

"Huh? Enak sekali kau asal minta dilepaskan.-" Jeda sejenak. Si manis menyalakan sebatang nikotin yang baru saja ia ambil dari saku seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya.

Ia hirup dalam-dalam asap penuh penyakit itu. Kemudian menghembuskannya tepat didepan wajah sipemuda. Pemuda itu langsung terbatuk-batuk ketika bau menyengat dari asap rokok menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya.

"-Kau tau, membawamu tanpa ada mulut yang bocor ke ruang guru itu susah. Seenaknya saja minta dilepaskan. Tch." Lanjutnya.

Sang pemuda meneguk salivanya susah payah. matanya serasa panas karena menahan air mata yang siap lolos dari sudut-sudut matanya. Hei, dia itu laki-laki. Mana mungkin menangis.

"Fang aku mohon. Sebenarnya kenapa kau menyekapku?" Ujar nya parau.

Fang -si manis- menginjak putung rokoknya yang masih setengah. Kemudian memungutnya lagi dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah plastik kecil. Kemudian ia masukan putung yang sudah terinjak dan dibungkus plastik itu kekantongnya.

Karena bagaimana pun, ada peraturan di sekolahnya jika para siswa dilarang merokok diarea sekolah. Bisa gawat kalau ada seseorang yang menemukan putung rokoknya.

Fang menatap datar sosok pemuda -yang penampilangnya luar biasa berantakan. Dengan dua kancing teratas yang terlepas, baju yang sebelumnya licin menjadi kusut, kotor, dan jangan lupakan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Fang mendengus keras. Ia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan langsung menendang kursi itu. Hingga membuat si kursi yang tak berdosa berguling beberapa kali dilantai. Kemudian ia melirik tajam kearah si pemuda tanpa menundukan tubuhnya. membuat tubuh si pemuda langsung bergetar ketakutan menatap betapa tajamnya padangan yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Kau tau benarkan apa salahmu. Penyebar rumor sampah." Ujar Fang dingin. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Ti.. tidak Fang."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh. Kau yang menyebarkan rumor jika aku berkencan dengan Ying." Sang pemuda kembali menggeleng. Kali ini lebih kuat.

"Tidak. Bukan aku. Aku.. aku hanya mendapatkan sebuah foto dari seseorang yang memintaku untuk mengatakan kalau kau dan Ying berkencan. Dia mengancamku. Sungguh.."

 _Buagh.._

Si pemuda langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan kursi yang mengikatnya, ketika Fang memukul telak pipi kanannya. Rasa nyeri langsung merambati wajah bagian kanannya. Bahkan rasa asin dan bau anyir langsung menyeruak dan membuatnya sadar jika ujung bibirnya berdarah.

"Pembual. _Cuih.._ " Fang meludah tepat di wajah pemuda yang tersungkur didepannya. Ia berjalan mendekat. Ingin hati menendang perut si pemuda, suara gebrakan pintu yang terbuka keras membuat Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dan didepannya, berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah dan berpegangan pada rangkai pintu. seorang pemuda dengan rambut _Dark Brown_ nampak menatapnya sayu. Efek kelelahan mungkin.

"Fang berhenti." Ujarnya sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Fang. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera menaring pergelangan tangan mungil Fang dan menyeret Fang pergi keluar dari gudang. Mengabaikan teriakan protes dan umpatan kotor yang dilayangkan Fang untuknya.

Ketika ada dua orang siswa yang menatap kearah dirinya dan Fang, ia langsung memerintahkan dua siswa itu untuk melepaskan seseorang di gudang. Tentu dengan ancaman "tutup mulutmu atau mati.". Dan dua siswa itu hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. Dan langsung berlari menuju ke gudang.

"Sai, lepaskan tanganku woi."

"Ck, diam atau ku bungkam paksa mulutmu." Dan entah kenapa semua teriakan dan pergerakan Fang untuk meloloskan diri lenyap begitu saja. Menyisakan Fang yang berjalan menurut dengan pergelangan tangan yang digenggam erat.

 **XoX**

Seorang pemuda tampan nampak berjalan tenang di koridor sebuah kampus. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna _Dark Brown_ dengan sebuah topi dino dibalik berwarna jingga yang menutupinya. Membuat hanya sedikit rambutnya yang telihat. Tubuh tegapnya terbalut sebuah jaket berwarna jingga dengan sedikit aksen hitam dan kuning.

Sebuah senyum indah akan muncul diwajahnya ketika beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya menyapa. Seolah-olah senyum itu bagaikan jawaban atas sapaan yang mereka lontarkan.

Sampai akhirnya, langkah kaki santainya membawa ia memasuki kantin yang berada di gedung fakultas tata boga. Ketika baru selangkah ia masuk, semua pasang mata langsung terarah kepadanya dengan sorot memuja.

Yeah, namanya Boboiboy. Digadang-gadang sebagai _Prince_ kampus dari fakultas bisnis.

Punya postur tubuh tegap tinggi bak model, wajah tampan bak dewa yunani, sorot mata setajam elang namun hangat disaat yang bersamaan, _friendly,_ dan banyak sisi-sisi positif lainnya yang membuat Boboiboy memang pantas menyandang gelar pangeran.

Sebenarnya, bukan suatu hal yang aneh jika melihat Boboiboy berjalan di gedung fakultas tata boga. Karena memang Boboiboy mempunyai sahabat yang masuk di jurusan tata boga. Dan dia adalah...

"Boboiboy.."

"Oh, Gopal."

Ya. Dia adalah Gopal. Pemuda tinggi bertubuh tegap dengan masa otot luar biasa kekar, membuat pemuda yang masa kecilnya memiliko tubuh gempal berlemak, menjadi terlihat luar biasa keren. Dengan warna kulit tan khas orang Asia Tenggara, membuat Gopal nampak lebih tampan dari masa kanak-kanaknya.

Boboiboy berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang sahabat yang mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kantin. Ia lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya didepan Gopal yang tengah memakan sebuah biskuit. Dan Boboiboy hafal betul dengan bentuk biskuit yang dimakan Gopal.

"Oh, bukankah itu biskuit Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ho'oh. Dia sudah bisa membuat biskuit yang enak. Tidak seperti dulu." Jawab Gopal sembari masih memakan biskuit di tangannya. Boboiboy hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Gopal.

"Hahaha.. Terbaik."

 _To Be Continue_

 _wuu.. fast up. gak tau lagi greget aja buat fast up ini ff. semoga tak mengecewakan. sekian, RnR pwease..*pasang puppy eyes*_

 _see you next chap~_


	3. Chapter 2

Sai masih menggenggam erat tangan Fang. Ia seret tubuh ringkih itu untuk menaiki undakan anak tangga satu persatu dengan cepat. Tangga menuju atap sekolah. Fang sendiri hanya diam. Mengikuti kemana Sai akan membawanya.

Hingga ketika mereka sampai diatap, Fang langsung menghempaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sai. Membuat genggaman tangan Sai terlepas. Setelahnya, Fang langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sai tadi.

"Sialan. Genggamanmu tak main-main, sampai sakit tanganku. Rasa-rasanya pergelangan tanganku telah patah." Ujar Fang sinis. Sai hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan yang terlontar dari dua belah delima sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu kau tau?" Jawab Sai sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding.

Fang diam.

Ia dudukan tubuhnya di lantai atap sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas kemudian menutup kedua kelopak matanya rapat.

"Lagipula, harusnya kau senang kalau digosipkan berkencan oleh gadis sepintar dan secantik Ying. Dengar-dengar, ia juga menaruh perhatian pada berandalan di sampingku ini." Lanjut Sai. Fang membuka salah satu kelopak matanya. Kemudian ia melirik sinis kearah Sai yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Kau tau benar kalau aku benci perempuan." Ujar Fang datar. Sai menatap manik violet itu lamat-lamat. Senyumannya seketika memudar ketika ia mendengar ucapan Fang tadi. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan. Menatap pagar pembatas atap yang terbuat dari kawat. Melipat tangannya didepan dada, kemudian menampilkan sebuah seringai.

"Huh, seorang _Player_ seperti kau benci wanita? Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa percaya. Lantas kenapa kau justru memilih menjadi Dominant untuk para wanita haus belaian di klub langgananmu setahun ini? Kenapa tidak memilih untuk jadi Submisive lelaki haus belaian?" Ujar Sai ringan.

"Mulutmu sialan. Lagi pula, jika aku harus menyimpannya untuk seorang laki-laki. Maka aku akan jadi Dominat. Bukan submisive. Aku ini tampan, keren,-"

"Dan manis." Potong Sai. setelahnya ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendapati wajah memerah Fang yang menahan amarah.

"Sialan."

Sesaat setelah pembicaraan pendek itu, mereka berdua lalu terlarut dalam keheningan. Sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Meresapi hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

Sampai akhirnya Fang berdiri dari duduknya. Beranjak pergi menuju pintu atap, membukanya perlahan. Sebelum ia melangkah turun, ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah Sai yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Fang. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertanda jika ia ingin tetap berada di atap saja. Fang yang melihatnya langsung mengendikan bahunya sekali. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

Sedangkan Sai, ia masih tetap memandang kearah pintu atap yang telah tertutup. Kemudian seulas senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya.

"Jika kau memang membenci perempuan sebagai sosok pendamping. Berarti ada harapan untukku kan, Fang?"

 **XoX**

Boboiboy memainkan ponsel pintarnya sembari menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri. Kedua manik hazelnya terfokus pada sebuah video yang ia putar di ponselnya. Tak mengindahkan Gopal yang tengah sibuk memakan sepiring nasi goreng didepannya.

Video yang tengah ditonton Boboiboy sendiri adalah video pertandingan sepak bola dari tim kesayangannya yang ia lewatkan semalam. Karena semalam ia tidur lebih awal, membuatnya melupakan pertandingan live sepak bola tim kesayangannya.

Namun ketika Boboiboy tengah serius dengan videonya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah panggilan masuk muncul di notifikasi ponselnya. Sedikit mengeriyit ketika melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Gopal yang mendengar suara nada dering musik Boboiboy langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sang sahabat.

"Siapa Boboiboy?"

"Ochobot." balasnya. Boboiboy langsung menekan icon bergambar telepon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya. Kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

 **"Halo Ochobot. Ada apa?"**

 _Hai Boboiboy. Begini, kau ada dimana sekarang?"_ Boboiboy sedikit melirik kearah Gopal, yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya.

 **"Eum, dikantin fakultas Tata boga dengan Gopal."**

 _Oh.. Bisa kau nanti malam kerumahku. Ikut aku ke suatu tempat. Oke?"_

 **Mau kemana?**

 _Nanti juga kau akan tau. Dah Boboiboy.."_

 _Piiip.._

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Ochobot -saudara sepupu Boboiboy. Menyisakan tanda tanya didalam kepala Boboiboy. Tapi beberapa saat setelahnya, Boboiboy memilih untuk mengendik acuh. Sedikit penasaran juga akan pergi kemana Ochobot nanti malam.

"Hoi, kenapa kau Boboiboy?"

"Hm, Ochobot mengajakku pergi malam ini." Balas Boboiboy sembari menopang dagunya lagi. Gopal nampak sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Boboiboy. Ia menyingkirkan piring nasi goreng yang telah habis itu, sedikit kekanan. Memajukan sedikit kursi duduknya kemudian melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"Iyakah? Aku boleh ikut tidak Boboiboy?"

"Aku tidak tau. Coba nanti kau tanyakan Ochobot."

"Okelah. Jadi sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Gopal sembari meminum lemon tea yang ia pesan sebelumnya. Boboiboy tampak melihat kearah arloji yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dimana jarum pendek menunjuk angka satu.

"Hm, masih pukul satu siang sih. Langsung kerumah Ochobot saja bagaimana?" Ujar Boboiboy meminta persetujuan. Gopal sendiri hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai tanda jika ia menyetujui usulan Boboiboy. Boboiboy pun ikut mengangguk. Ia benarkan posisi selempang tas di bahu kanannya, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan keluar area kantin bersama Gopal yang berjalan disampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran gedung fakultas bisnis yang memang dekat dengan gedung fakultas tata boga, Boboiboy selalu mendapat sapaan dari para mahasiswa lainnya. Entah perempuan ataupun laki-laki yang manis dan cantik. Membuat Boboiboy tak hentinya mengumbar senyuman manis nan ramah untuk mereka. Membuat Gopal hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Kau itu sangat populer di kampus. Semua orang membicarakanmu setiap hari dan memanggilmu pangeran sekolah. Aku iri sekali." Ujar Gopal. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan akan candaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini sangat berlebihan Gopal. Kau pun populer sekarang. Tidak mungkin tidak ada satu orang pun yang tertarik padamu sekarang. Lihatlah postur tubuhmu yang berubah drastis dari saat kita kecil."

"Hm, seandainya ayahku tidak memaksaku untuk olahraga dan pergi ke gym. Tubuhku mungkin masih tertimbun lemak sekarang." Dan Boboiboy sukses dibuat tertawa kencang akan ucapan Gopal.

Memang benar jika ayah Gopal -Paman Kumar- selalu memaksa Gopal untuk pergi ke gym dengan alasan..,

 _"Kau sudah besar. Sadarlah kalau tubuhmu seperti gajah. Sana olahraga. Ganti lemak ditubuhmu itu dengan otot. Besar karena otot tak apa. Asalkan jangan besar karena lemak."_

Yeah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan Gopal selalu kari kerumah Boboiboy untuk bersembunyi dari ayahnya. Dan lari dari jadwal olahraga yang dibuat ayahnya. Tapi ya tetap saja, ayahnya selalu tau kalau dia berada dirumah Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah. Ayo." Dan mereka berdua menaiki mobil milik Boboiboy. Dengan Boboiboy di kursi kemudi dan Gopal dikursi samping kemudi. Tapi ketika Boboiboy akan menjalankan mobilnya, tiba-tiba suara Gopal mengintrupsi.

"Boboiboy, kau tidak mau mentraktirku makan siang?" Ujarnya. Boboiboy mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi blank.

"Oi kau gila. Kau baru saja makan di kantin. Ck, kelakuan tukang makanmu itu tak berubah juga rupanya."

"Hehehe.."

"Hm."

 _To Be Continue_

 _Hwhw.. maap. Semalem kan mau saia up, tapi saia ketiduran.. hehe.. Mianhae.. Gomennasai.._

 _Untuk jadwal up, saia gk yakin. Tapi mungkin bakal saia up seminggu sekali. Yah, untuk 3 Chap ini anggap saja hadiah.. hwhw.._

 _Tapi sekali lagi saia gk yakin. Ada kemungkinan saia up setiap hari, dua hari sekali, dll. Intinya, buat jangka waktu terlama itu satu minggu. Jadi jangan rindu saia, karena rindu itu berat hwhw.. *ditimpuk*_

 _Dan terimakasih untuk semua yg sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review ini cerita abal-abal.. Saia terhura sekali hwhw.._

 _Oh, disini Fang itu masih pelajar SMA. Sedangkan Boboiboy itu Mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis._

 _Oke sekian..,_

 _See you next chap..~_


	4. Chapter 3

Pukul dua siang lebih lima belas menit, Boboiboy dan Gopal sampai di sebuah rumah -yang tak terlalu mewah tapi terlihat nyaman- bertingkat dua dengan dominan dinding yang dicat berwarna kuning dan krem itu. Salahkan Gopal yang meminta untuk makan terlebih dahulu di restoran terdekat. Sehingga mau tak mau Boboiboy harus memberhentikan motor kesayangannya di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

Padahal mereka pasti sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu kalau Gopal tidak minta makan dulu. Tapi sudahlah..

Boboiboy dan Gopal memarkirkan kendaraan mereka ke dalam garasi rumah itu. Boboiboy dengan motor ninjanya dan Gopal dengan mobil tank(?) miliknya. Ketika memarkirkan motornya, Boboiboy melirik sekilas keberadaan sebuah motor ninja lain yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen kuning. Dan ia sangat tau siapa pemiliknya.

"Boboiboy ayo." Ujar Gopal. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Boboiboy, ia langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah itu. Tanpa berniat untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu atau pun menunggu dibukakan oleh sipemilik rumah.

Sedang Boboiboy berjalan perlahan dibelakang Gopal. Menatap malas sang sahabat yang seenaknya masuk tanpa permisi kerumah sepupunya ini. Tapi toh ia mau apa, sudah terlanjur. Dan sifat Gopal memang begitu.

Ketika sampai diruang tamu, Gopal langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa kosong disana. Dengan seenak jidatnya ia mengambil setoples makanan ringan yang tersedia diatas meja. Memakannya dengan watados sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk.

Dan Boboiboy kembali menghadiahi sang sahabat dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa? Aku masih lapar." Jawab Gopal ketika ia dan Boboiboy saling bertatap mata.

"Lapar kau bilang? Kau sudah menghabiskan 4 piring nasi goreng, 2 gelas lemon tea, dan semangkuk besar es krim tadi. Dan kau bilang masih lapar. Hish, itu perut atau tempat sampah." Ujar Boboiboy sarkas. Sedang Gopal hanya diam. Memilih untuk tak menanggapi Boboiboy dan kembali memakan cemilan dipangkuannya dengan khidmat.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya jengah. Kemudian ia melirik kearah tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua. Tepat dimana kamar sepupunya berada. Berpikir-pikir, mungkin saja Ochobot ada dikamarnya. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua.

"Oi Boboiboy, mau kemana?"

"Kekamar Ochobot. Siapa tau dia ada dikamarnya." Jawab Boboiboy tanpa berbalik. Gopal hanya diam, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Ketika Boboiboy telah sampai dilantai dua, perhatiannya seketika terpusat pada sebuah kamar yang pintunya berwarna _Black Yellow_ yang sedikit terbuka. Awalnya Boboiboy ingin mengetuk pintunya. Tapi mendengar Ochobot yang sepertinya tengah menelpon seseorang, membuat ia mengurungkan sedikit niatannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Beralih ia yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ochobot.

 _"Iya.. iya Klamkabot,_ _nanti malam aku dan dia akan datang."_

 _"Hm, iya iya. Sudah ya, Bye bye.."_

Boboiboy terdiam didepan kamar Ochobot. Pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Dan Ochobot yang sudah selesai dengan ponselnya, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Boboiboy yang tengah terdiam bak patung didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Boboiboy?" Boboiboy tersentak kecil ketika mendengar suara Ochobot memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia lalu memasuki kamar Ochobot sembari tersenyum canggung karena telah tertangkap basah mencuri dengar.

"Ng.. Hehe, hai Ochobot."

"Heh, cepatnya kau kemari. Seingatku aku bilang padamu tadi nanti malam. Ini masih siang menjelang sore." Ujar Ochobot. Boboiboy membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang single milik Ochobot. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang bertempelkan robot-robot yang.., kalau tidak salah Ochobot menyebutnya Power Sphera. Entahlah..

Ochobot ikut mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Masih dengan kedua matanya yang terfokus sepenuhnya pada layar ponsel.

"Ochobot, sebenarnya nanti malam kita mau kemana?" Tanya Boboiboy sembari melirik kearah sipecinta warna hitam dan kuning itu.

"Hm, kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

"Haish, jawab sajalah." Ujar Boboiboy geram. Ochobot nampak tertawa pelan, ia lalu melempar pelan ponselnya kesamping kanannya.

"Sebenarnya begini..--"

 **XoX**

Fang berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang luas. Rumah yang ditempati Fang bukanlah rumah yang besar. Namun tak bisa disebut kecil juga. Rumah itu bertingkat dua dengan sedikit aksen khas eropa. Sedang halaman depan dan belakangnya lumayan luas. Halamannya itu ditumbuhi banyak rerumputan berwarna hijau. Beberapa jenis bunga tetanam didalam pot dan tersusun rapi disana. Itu adalah bunga milik ibunya -entah bisa ia sebut ibu atau tidak wanita itu. Yang pasti, Fang sangat membenci sosok wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

Sangat Benci.

Fang membuka pintu kayu besar rumah itu. Kemudian menutupnya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Sebisa mungkin menghindari dua sosok lain yang juga tinggal di rumah ini selain beberapa pelayan yang memang dipekerjakan disini.

Selain dengan sang ekhemibuekhem, Fang juga tinggal dengan sang kakak. Kakaknya dulu merupakan sosok yang hangat dan bersahabat. Tetapi sekarang ia menjadi sosok yang benar-benar dingin dan tak kenal ampun pada Fang. Semenjak suatu kejadian yang menjadi awal semua. Kaizo -selalu memandang Fang dengan pandangan luar biasa dingin.

Dan Fang tak peduli. Lebih tepatnya berusaha tak peduli.

Fang akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kamarnya yang berwarna hitam. Membukanya pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil masuk kedalam dan menutup rapat pintu itu kembali. Tak lupa juga ia menguncinya.

Fang langsung membanting tubuh kurusnya keatas ranjang berukuran King size miliknya. Melepas dua kancing teratas baju seragamnya, memperlihatkan leher putih yang jenjang dan bagian atas dadanya yang putih mulus bak porselen. Mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya didepan wajah karena rasa gerah yang menyelimutinya.

Dan sekelebat bayangan tubuhnya yang terguyur shower air dingin menjadi sebuah mimpi indah ditengah kesadarannya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Fang langsung menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi didalam kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah handuk yang tergantung rapi disamping pintu kamar mandinya. Berdiri tegak dibawah shower, ia seketika bernafas lega ketika rintik-rintik air dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Fang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang menutupi daerah privasinya. Mengobrak abrik lipatan baju didalam almarinya, hingga akhirnya sebuah kaus tak berlengan berwarna ungu dan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam menjadi pilihannya.

Fang langsung memakai bajunya. Menata rambut violetnya yang sebelumnya lepek, hingga membentuk jabrik kembali seperti biasanya. Memasang sarung tangan Dark Purpel nya. Kemudian menyambar sebuah jaket berwarna Ungu. Dengan percampuran ungu muda dan ungu tua. Ditambah sedikit aksen hitam yang membuat jaket itu nampak keren.

Tetapi Fang tidak memakainya. Ia mengikatkan kedua lengan panjang jaket itu di pinggangnya. Memakai sepatu kets kesayangannya, dan ia bersiap untuk kembali pergi dari rumah yang dianggapnya terkutuk itu. Dan tepat ketika tangannya akan memegang engsel pintu, suara kaca pecah langsung terdengar diluar kamarnya. Disusul teriakan seorang wanita yang ia yakini adalah wanita yang melahirkannya, dan suara penenang sang kakak. Kaizo.

Fang sontak saja mengepalkan tangannya yang akan memegang engsel pintu. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia langsung berlari menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia ambil sebuah tali tambang di sudut balkon kamarnya. Mengikatkannya pada tiang, kemudian melemparkan sebagiannya lagi kebawah. Bersiap untuk pergi.

Jangan tanya bagaimana ada sebuah tambang di balkon kamarnya. Karena kejadian pecahan-pecahan kaca itu sudah sering terjadi. Dan Fang tak pernah sudi untuk menatap wajah -yang sebagian besar orang katakan sebagai malaikat tak bersayap itu. Yah. Fang benar-benar tidak suka. Sehingga setiap ia akan pergi dan terjadi hal seperti itu lagi, maka Fang akan turun melalui balkon kamarnya.

Peduli setan dengan ia yang akan dipukuli Kaizo nanti. Yang penting ia ingin menjernihkan kepalanya dulu.

Dan pilihan Klub malam langganannya terdengar amat sangat menggiurkan bukan?

 _To Be Continue_

 _Yeaayy.. Update.. wuhu...XD_


	5. Chapter 4

Fang menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah kafe minimalis yang tampak manis.

Dinding kafe itu bercat coklat dipadukan dengan warna krem yang terlihat lembut dan manis. Didepan kafe, terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi yang memabg sengaja diletakan disana. Didepan kafe itu juga terdapat lampion-lampion berukuran sedang yang digantung di atap kafe. Benar-benar sangat indah.

Fang membuka pintu kafe itu. Dan seketika bunyi lonceng yang memang sengaja dipasang di pintu kafe itu berbunyi. Bau-bau harum makanan langsung menusuk indra penciuman Fang ketika ia membuka pintu itu. Bercampur dengan bau lembut bunga segar yang menjadi aroma pengharum ruangan.

"Selamat datang." Ujar salah seorang pelayan laki-laki sembari tersenyum tipis. Namun senyumannya seketika melebar saat kedua retina matanya menangkap sosok Fang yang tengah berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Oh Fang, sudah kemari saja kau jam segini." Ujar pemuda itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Yeah, biasa." Jawab Fang santai dengan wajah kelewat datar. Pemuda itu lalu meminta salah seorang pelayan lain untung menangani seorang pelanggan yang akan memesan. Sedangkan dirinya justru menggiring Fang untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna coklat dan terdapat ukiran huruf V diatasnya.

Fang sendiri hanya diam sembari mengekor kemana pemuda itu akan membawanya.

Didalam ruangan itu terdapat satu set sofa berwarna marun dan sebuah meja persegi panjang yang terbuat dari bahan kaca. Diujung ruangan sendiri, terdapat sebuah rak kubus setinggi tiga meter yang terbuat dari kayu. Tak ada jendela didalam ruangan itu. Dan satu-satunya fentilasi hanyalah dua lubang seukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa yang terletak diatas pintu.

"Haruskah kau mengantarku sampai sini?" Ujar Fang setelah mereka terlarut dalam keheningan.

Sang pemuda lalu menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan rak kubus itu. Ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Fang, sembari memberikan seulas senyum tipis.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak begitu." Ujar sang pemuda. Fang mendengus keras mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari pemuda didepannya ini.

"Siapa yang merasa tidak enak? Aku hanya bertanya, apa harus kau mengantarku sampai kesini? Aku bahkan sudah jadi pelanggan gelapmu selama setahun ini. Bahkan letak tombolnya pun aku tau."

"Iya.. iya.. anggap saja ini pelayanan khusus dariku, oke?" Fang mengendikan bahunya acuh sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu lalu membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap rak kubus didalam ruangan itu. Ia lalu memencet sebuah tombol, yang warnanya benar-benar menyatu dengan warna rak itu. Bahkan, tak akan ada siapapun yang bisa melihat jika disana ada tombol. Kecuali jika ia hafal letaknya.

Dan dalam sekejap, rak itu langsung bergeser. Memperlihatkan sebuah pintu lain bercat marun yang tertutup rapat.

Si pemuda membuka pintu itu, dan puluhan anak tangga dengan penerangan remang-remang langsung menyapa kedua pasang indra pengelihatan disana. Sang pemuda lalu memberikan gestur seolah-olah ia adalah seorang prajurit yang tengah mempersilahkan rajanya untuk masuk.

"Nah, Fang.. Selamat bersenang-senang." Fang langsung berjalan masuk begitu saja. Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab ucapan pemuda tadi.

Ia bawa langkah kakinya untuk menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga secara perlahan. Ia masukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Hingga samar-samar ia pun mendengar suara bedebum musik. Semakin keatas ia berjalan, maka suara musik itu akan semakin keras. Bahkan terasa sangat memekakan telinga. Bahkan mungkin bisa membuat siapapun yang tak terbiasa mendengarkan musik sekencang itu, akan langsung terkena tuli mendadak.

Namun Fang tak peduli. Karena musik keras merupakan makanannya setiap hari. Bahkan kedua indra pendengarannya pun serasa akrab-akrab saja dengan musik yang berdengung keras itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu berdaun dua, yang dijaga oleh dua orang pria tinggi berbadan kekar.

"Hai Fang." Fang menganggukan kepalanya sekali sebagai balasan dari sapaan salah satu pria kekar itu. Ia lalu membuka pintu itu. Dan benar saja, suara keras musik dari panggung dj langsung menusuk gendang telinganya. Bau-bau alkohol menyengat hidungnya. Dan suara riuh beberapa orang menjadi pemanis musik yang dimainkan sang dj.

Fang melangkahkan kakinya kedalam tempat laknat, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah keduanya sendiri. Yah bagaimana tidak, Hampir setiap hari Fang menghabiskan waktunya di klub malam ini. Dari malam hingga pagi menjelang. Entah untuk bermain bersama beberapa jalang, atau hanya sekedar minum dan menginap di salah satu kamar yang disewakan di klub itu.

Fang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pemesanan bar, dimana terdapat seorang barista cantik yang tengah meracik minuman untuk beberapa pelanggan lain yang tengah memesan.

Fang mendaratkan pantatnya disalah satu kursi bundar didepan sang barista. Yang membuat barista cantik itu memunculkan senyumannya.

"Fang, tumben jam segini sudah disini?"

"Hm." Gumam Fang sekenanya. Barista cantik itu yang memang sudah tau sifat Fang, hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Jadi, ingin ku racikan apa?"

"Segelas wine dengan kadar alkohol di bawah 5%."

"Heh, tidak berniat untuk lost control? Besok minggu kan."

"Hm, lihat saja nanti Shielda. Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran."

 **XoX**

 ** _Beberapa jam sebelumnya, ditempat yang berbeda._**

"Boboiboy." Teriak Ochobot dari lantai dua rumahnya. Sedangkan Boboiboy tengah menuruni tangga sembari memasang ekspresi wajah kaku, yang menunjukan kalau ia tengah merasa marah.

Boboiboy sendiri tak mengindahkan teriakan Ochobot yang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumah Ochobot. Berniat untuk segera keluar dari rumah sepupunya itu. Bahkan panggilan Gopak yang ikut meneriaki namanya pun tak di indahkan.

Ketika tangannya kanannya telah memegang engsel pintu, sebuah tangan lain berhasil menarik lengan tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Boboiboy."

"Dengar apa? Dengar kalau kau mengajakku untuk pergi ke salah satu klub malam?" Ujar Boboiboy murka. Ia gerakan tangannya, berusaha untuk menepis genggaman kedua tangan Ochobot yang mencengkramnya erat. Ochobot sendiri merasa kesusahan untuk tetap mempertahankan genggaman tangannya di lengan atas Boboiboy. Bagaimana pun sepupu bertopi dino nya itu mempunyai tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Haish, ayolah Boboiboy. Ikut aku datang ke pesta yang diadakan oleh Klamkabot. Diakan sahabatmu juga."

"Aku tidak akan begini kalau pestanya tidak di klub malam, Ochobot. Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana klub malam itu." Ujar Boboiboy. Ochobot nampak terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Klub malam? Pesta Klamkabot? Ada apa sih ini?" Tanya Gopal tak mengerti situasi yang tengah terjadi. Dan seketika itu juga ia langsung mendapatkan lirikan sinis dari Boboiboy. Membuatnya langsung merinding seketika.

"Ayolah Boboiboy. Demi aku juga ini. Aku takut untuk datang sendiri ketempat seperti itu. Jadi tolong temani aku." Ujar Ochobot. Ia masih herusaha membuat sang sepupu agar mau pergi dengannya kepesta yang diadakan oleh Klamkabot.

"Kalau tau kau takut, maka jangan datang."

"Klamkabot itu sahabat kita Boboiboy. Ayolah Boboiboy. Sekali ini saja kita pergi kesana. Ya.. ya..??" Boboiboy menatap Ochobot lamat-lamat. Memperhatikan bagaimana wajah sang sepupu yang seolah-olah terdapat blink-blink di seekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya keras.

"Ck, iyalah... iyalah. Kita pergi." Ochobot langsung bersorak gembira ketika Boboiboy mengiyakan ajakannya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap sang sepupu yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Boboiboy.

Namun satu hal pasti yang mereka lupakan..,

"Woi, tak ada yang ingin memberitauku? Sampai hati kalian membiarkanku dengan kebodohan ini?" Boboiboy dan Ochobot melayangkan tatapan datar kearah Gopal yang mulai mendrama tak jelas didepan mereka. Dengan garis, Ochobot yang belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Boboiboy.

"Hehehe.."

"Nanti akan ku beritau."

 _To Be Continue.._

 _Yeaayy.. lanjut.. wuhu.._ _Btw, jangan timpuk saia soal alkohol dan sejenisnya. Saia buta sama minuman jenis begitu.. hwhw.._


	6. Chapter 5

"Ini tempatnya?" Ujar Boboiboy sembari menatap bingung sebuah bangunan didepannya. Tak hanya Boboiboy, bahkan Ochobot dan Gopal pun menatap aneh bangunan didepannya.

"Ochobot, benarkah ini tempatnya? Seperti ada yang tidak beres." Ujar Gopal mengulangi pertanyaan Boboiboy.

Ochobot nampak mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ia taruh di saku jaketnya. Membuka kembali pesan Klamkabot yang memberitau mereka alamat tempat diadakannya pesta. Setelah membacanya ulang, Ochobot melirik ke arah bangunan didepannya.

"Eung, memang inilah alamatnya. Sama dengan apa yang dikirimkan Klamkabot." Jawabnya. Boboiboy menatap lamat-lamat kearah bangunan didepannya. Mencoba menimang-nimang kemungkinan dari semua yang terjadi.

"Ochobot, mungkin kau yang salah dengar ucapan Klamkabot. Mungkin saja dia bilang mengadakan pesta di kafe. Bukan klub malam." Ujar Gopal sembari menatap kearah papan dia atas pintu yang bertuliskan Sam's Cafe. Ochobot menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Dalam hati membatin, apa memang dia yang salah mendengar ucapan Klamkabot tadi? Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Gopal.

Tapi kata KAFE ke kata KLUB MALAM itu jauh berbeda. Mana mungkin dia salah dengar. Itu sangat aneh.

"Sudahlah. Daripada kita ribut disini, sebaiknya kita masuk saja kedalam dan tanyakan apakah Klamkabot memang mengadakan pesta disini." Ochobot dan Gopal langsung mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Boboiboy.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan memasuki kafe itu. Tapi harus mereka bertiga akui, interior kafe itu sendiri sangat indah. Membuat siapapun yang menghabiskan waktunya disana akan merasa nyaman.

Boboiboy menatap ke seluruh penjuru kafe itu. Ada beberapa orang pelanggan yang terlihat bersantai di sana. Kemudian pandangan Boboiboy teralih menatap kearah seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian pelayan, tengah berjalan kearahnya. Mungkin ingin menanyakan apa tujuan mereka. Entahlah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dorongan untuk bertanya padaa pelayan itu tentang Klamkabot, menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya, pikirnya.

"Tuan-tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf, apa ada seseorang bernama Klamkabot menyewa salah satu meja disini untuk mengadakan pesta?" Tanya Boboiboy. Sedikit penasaran ketika pemuda itu nampak bingung akan perkataan Boboiboy.

"Klamkabot? Maaf, tak ada siapapun yang memesan meja di kafe ini sejak kemarin." Dan mereka bertiga total merasa bingung.

Ketika Ochobot akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab perkataan si pelayan, getaran ponsel di saku jakutnya membuatnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada benda pipih persegi panjang itu.

Total bingung ketika nama Klamkabot muncul di layar ponselnya. Bukan sebuah panggilan, melainkan sebuah pesan singkat. Tanpa babibu, Ochobot langsung membuka pesan singkat yang dikirimkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa ini?" Gumamnya ketika Klamkabot mengirimkan sebuah pesan aneh. Isinya..,

 ** _'Katakan RED WINE pada salah seorang pelayan disana. Aku menyewa tempat atas nama Klam.'_**

Ochobot menatap kedepan. Dimana Boboiboy yang nampak masih berargumen dengan sang pelayan. Dan Gopal yang nampaknya ikut menimbrungi beberapa kata. Walaupun terlihat tak membantu sama sekali.

"Tapi teman kami bilang ia menyewa tempat disini untuk pesta." Kekeuh Boboiboy.

"Tapi kami tak merasa ada seorang penyewa bernama Klamkabot."

"Red Wine. Kami teman tuan Klam." Ujar Ochobot dengan volume suara yang agak dikecilkan dan terdengar sedikit ragu. Tapi mampu didengar oleh 3 pasang mata disana. Mereka berempat nampak terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya..,

"Oh.. Kalau itu lewat sini."

Pelayan itu menggiring Boboiboy, Ochobot, dan Gopal untuk menaiki sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua kafe itu. Mereka bertiga hanya mengikuti dalam diam dari belakang.

"Kenapa tadi kalian tidak langsung mengatakannya saja?" Tanya pelayan itu tanpa membalikan tubuhnya, atau pun menengok sedikit kebelakang untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Boboiboy dan Gopal saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka melemparkan pandangan kearah Ochobot yang berjalan paling belakang.

"Oh.. Itu, teman kami baru saja mengirimkan kata kuncinya." Jawab Ochobot.

"Kalian baru kali ini datang kesini ya?"

"Begitulah." Kali ini, Boboiboy lah yang menjawab. Pelayan itu nampak menganggukan kepalanga paham. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dua kafe.

Menurut mereka, tak ada yang aneh dari lantai dua kafe itu. Terlihat biasa dengan banyak ruangan di sisi kiri dan kanan. Terlihat dari jumlah pintu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Mereka berempat terus berjalan. Hingga mereka pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat diujung lorong. Dimana terdapat sebuah pintu berdaun dua di cat marun, dengan dua orang lelaki berbadan kekar di samping kiri dan kanannya. Boboiboy merasa sedikit was-was ketika menatap dua orang pria kekar dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh ukiran tatto, tengah menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sang pelayan nampak membisikan sesuatu kesalah satu pria kekar itu. Memunculkan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala tiga orang lain disana. Setelah pelayan itu memundurkan langkahnya, pria kekar itu nampak mengangguk. Memberikan kode pada pria kekar lainnya, dan mereka berdua membuka pintu bercat marun itu lebar-lebar.

Pelayan itu berbalik sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang. Oh tapi sebelumnya, temui seorang wanita berbaju putih yang duduk di samping panggung dj dulu. Katakan kalau kalian teman tuan Klam. Oke?"

"Oke."

 **XoX**

Fang meneguk habis segelas cairan bening didepannya. Pandangannya pun hanya menatap datar tanpa minat kearah kerumunan orang yang tengah berjoget ria bak orang gila di depan seorang dj yang tengah memainkan lagunya.

Kepalanya sendiri sedikit pening akibat alkohol yang telah dikonsumsinya beberapa gelas. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Bahkan bartender cantik bernama Shielda pun nampak ada banyak. Wajahnya memerah sempurna hingga telinga. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"Ugh, sepertinya aku sudah mabuk." Ujarnya lirih.

Fang lalu berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya diatas meja. Dengan susah payah ia mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan area bartender. Meskipun dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Fang kau mau pergi?" Teriak Shielda. Selain karena suara musik, juga karena Fang yang sedikit jauh jaraknya dari dia. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Fang. Kecuali tubuh si pemuda violet itu yang tampak berjalan kelimpungan ditengah-tengah orang yang tengah menari.

Kepalanya semakin pening ketika semua bau bercampur menjadi satu akibat srmua orang yang saling berkumpul. Dan hal itu sama sekali tak membantunya. Karena Fang justru semakin merasa pening luar biasa.

"Ugh.., Dimana pintunya?" Ujarnya lemah. Tubuh ringkihnya terdorong kesana kemari dan terhimpit tubuh-tubuh orang lain yang lebih besar darinya.

"Sial.. Kepalaku semakin.. ugh.." Seketika telapak tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ketika perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dan siap untuk memuntahkan isinya. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tak mengkonsumsi sesuatu seperti nasi atau pun roti.

Dia harus segera keluar dari kerumunan orang ini. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Dan Fang memaksa tubuhnya untuk kembali berdesakan. Berusaha untuk mencari sebuah ruang yang bisa membantunya bernafas. Yeah, setidaknya ia akan bisa menghirup oksigen tanpa bau parfum orang-orang yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Dan Fang total bernafas lega ketika ia melihat sebuah celah di belakang seorang wanita didepannya. Dan ia bersiap untuk mendorong mundur sedikit wanita itu agar ia bisa keluar dari kerumunan orang ini.

 ** _Namun ekspetasi tak pernah sesuai dengan realita._**

Setelah ia berhasil mendorong mundur wanita ber-make up tebal itu, wanita itu justru mendorongnya dan menyudutkan dirinya didinding. Fang yang kepalanya memang sudah pening dan sesak nafas pun, bertambah dua kali lipat ketika parfum wanita itu menyengat hidungnya.

Sial.

"Ugh."

"Oww, hai tampan." Fang bergidik ngeri ketika jemari telunjuk berkuku panjang dengan kutex berwarna merah itu menyentuh remang kulit pipi kanannya. Ayolah, dia sedang mabuk. Pikirannya sedang tidak jernih.

Dan apa-apaan wanita didepannya ini? Ingin menggodanya?

Wanita itu tak lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin beberapa senti dibawahnya. Wajahnya.., entah. Yang terlihat dimatanya adalah wajah wanita itu yang buram. Wanita itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Fang. Dengan jari-jemari yang memegang halus pipi kanan Fang. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan kepala yang sedikit ia miringkan.

Fang sendiri yang tengah mabuk, tentu membiarkan apa yang ingin wanita itu lakukan. Dan tubuhnya memang terasa panas. Yang ia tahu betul apa yang biasanya akan ia lakukan ketika tengah mabuk seperti ini.

Namun ketika kedua wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi, tiba-tiba saja tubuh wanita itu terdorong kekanan karena seorang pria yang sepertinya terdorong oleh orang-orang didepannya. Wanita itu jatuh tersungkur dengan sang pria diatasnya.

Dan Fang yang entah kenapa justru berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah tumpang tindih itu. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada dinding. Berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tetap berdiri.

Sayangnya ketika ia kurang beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di pintu, tubuhnya oleng dan ia hampir terjatuh. Yah hampir, jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang saat ini tengah ia peluk erat lehernya. Dan tubuhnya sukses bertambah panas ketika sebuah bau maskulin menenangkan, memasuki indra penciumannya.

Bukan bau parfum menyesakan yang ia cium tadi. Tetapi sebuah bau yang membuatnya merasa damai.

Dan ketika ia ingin mengangkat kepalnya guna melihat sosok si pemilik bau -yang disukainya. Semuanya tiba-tiba gelap. Hal terakhir yang mampu ditangkat indra pendengarannya adalah suara musik dan suara, entah teriakan atau panggilan. Yang berada didekatnya.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 ** _Hai... hwhw.._** ** _Udah gini aja../g_**

 ** _Saia mau curhat. Bentar lagi kan udah masuk sekolah. Dan karena saia masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar, jadi kayaknya upnya bakal agak lebih jarang. AGAK loh yaw_**..

 ** _hwhw.._**

 ** _See you next chap~_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Flashback_**

 **Boboiboy P.O.V**

Aku duduk dengan bosan di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna marun yang terdapat disudut tempat ini. Pandanganku menatap datar kearah kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menari-nari bak orang gila di depan panggung dj.

Ditangan kananku terdapat segelas soda. Kenapa bukan alkohol? Karena aku tak akan pernah mau mencoba minuman yang katanya minuman surga itu. Otakku masih terpakai dengan baik dan tak membiarkan aku mabuk ditempat seperti ini. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau aku sampai mabuk.

Ohh iya, aku duduk bersama Ochobot dan Klamkabot. Dimana Gopal? Dia memilih untuk berada di kafe bawah dan menghabiskan makanan disana. Dengan catatan Klamkabot lah yang membayarnya. Dia bilang tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol di tempat ini. Mangkannya dia pergi dulu.

Inginnya aku ikut pergi tadi. Tapi Ochobot mencegahku untuk tetap duduk disini. Dan yeah, beginilah nasibku.

Duduk terapit ditengah-tengah sekumpulan wanita berpakaian minim yang tengah menyesap alkohol sembari berusaha merapatkan tubuhnya kearahku. Tak lupa dengan bau parfum menyengat yang seolah menusuk hidungku. Dan jujur saja, aku total merasa risih dan jijik karena hal ini.

Beberapa kali aku meminta mereka untuk menjauhkan diri dariku. Tapi yang namanya wanita penghibur, melihat yang bening seperti diriku ini, mana mau mereka menyingkir. Yang ada malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei tampan, kenapa diam saja?"

Sial. Aku mau muntah.

Aku menyingkirkan tangan salah satu wanita itu yang mulai merayap lambat dipermukaan lengan jaket yang aku kenakan. Tersenyum sebentar dengan terpaksa, aku mendorong sedikit kasar salah satu dari mereka dan pergi meninggalkan sofa yang aku duduki tadi.

Ku abaikan panggilan Ochobot yang memang masih terdengar samar-samar ditelingaku. Karena suara semua orang yang bercampur dan suara keras musik dj yang menggema.

Bagaimana bisa Klamkabot itu memilih tempat seperti ini? Yeah aku tau kalau dia memang ingin berpesta. Tapi haruskah disini? Memang seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawarannya tadi.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Dari pada merutuki apa yang terjadi, lebih baik aku menemui Gopal saja di lantai bawah. Memesan segelas lemon tea dan menyesapnya sembari menenangkan diri, bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk.

Aku melangkah perlahan sembari berdesak-desakan dengan puluhan orang dilantai dansa. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja ketika bau-bauan menyengat semakin bercampur menjadi satu disini. Belum lagi beberapa pasangan yang saling bercumbu dengan tangan yang saling menggerayangi diri pasangannya, membuat mataku serasa iritasi.

Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu dengan mendorong seorang laki-laki hingga ia terjatuh. Kurasa laki-laki itu tengah mabuk. Karenaa mana mungkin ia bisa jatuh dengan doronganku yang tak begitu kuat.

Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting aku bisa keluar.

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat menuju pintu yang terdapat didepanku. Mengambil nafas lega ketika bau-bau itu sudaah tak terlalu kuat mengelilingi hidungku. Meskipun masih tercium, setidaknya tak sampai membuatku ingin muntah.

Namun semuanya harus ku hentikan terlebih dahulu, ketika aku merasakan seseorang tengah memelukku. Dapat kucium bau anggur yang menguar manis dari helai rambut, yang sepertinya berwarna ungu tua ini.

Pelukan tangannya dileherku semakin mengerat. Dapat kurasakan wajahnya yang menempel didadaku, bergerak. Seperti akan mengangkat kepalanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku ini melemas dan siap untuk menghantam lantai marmer yang kami pijak. Beruntung refleks ku bagus dan aku langsung melemparkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya. Yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kecil dan ramping seperti pinggang seorang perempuan.

"Hei.. Hei.. Bangunlah." Teriakku disamping telinganya. Sesekali aku menepuk perlahan kedua pipi gembil itu.

Tapi ia tetap memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Oh god, jangan bilang kalau orang ini pingsan. Kalau benar, bisa repot aku. Bagaimana caraku membawanya? Dan akan ku bawa kemana dia?

 **End Boboiboy P.O.** **V**

 ** _End Flashback_**

Boboiboy menggendong Fang ala bridal style menuju keluar klub malam itu. Sempat mendapat sedikit pertanyaan dari dua penjaga, yang ternyata mengenal sosok pemuda di gendongannya ini dengan baik.

Mereka menawarkan agar Boboiboy dan Fang (yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya) agar menginap disalah satu kamar yang disediakan. Mengingat Fang yang tengah pingsan.

Meskipun Boboiboy sempat akan menerima tawaran itu, tetapi ia pikir akan lebih jika ia membawa Fang kerumahnya saja. Dimana ada sang atok dan mereka tidak hanya berdua saja dirumah.

Dari pada menginap berdua di kamar sebuah klub malam, yang ia yakin akan sangat sangat luar biasa berbahaya.

Jadi beginilah ia sekarang. Berjalan perlahan sembari menggendong seorang pemuda manis tak dikenal, kemudian memasukan pemuda itu kedalam kursi penumpang mobil milik Gopal. Boboiboy putuskaan kalau ia harus bertukar kendaraan dengan Gopal untuk sementara. Karena mana mungkin ia membonceng seseorang dengan sebuah motor, ketika orang yang di boncengnya tengah pingsan.

Terlalu beresiko.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil di bagian penumpang, Boboiboy langsung berlari memutar menuju pintu di kursi bagian kemudi. Sempat melirik sejenak kearah pemuda yang ia tidurkan di kursi penumpang samping kursi kemudi, ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan.

Membelah jalanan kota yang mulai sepi oleh para pengendara karena memang jam yang telah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Daan sedikit-demi sedikit, Boboiboy mulai menanbah laju kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya ketika ia melihat tikungan terakhir sebelum rumahnya.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy langsung menggendong Fang yang masih terlelap. Meskipun mati-matian ia harus menaahan bau menyengat alkohol yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Fang.

Keadaan rumah saat itu sepi. Dengan semua lampu yang telah dimatikan. Dan satu-satunya hal yang terlintas dibenaknyya adalah sang atok yang telah tertidur. Maka sebisa mungkin Boboiboy berusaha agar tak menimbulkan bunyi apapun.

Tanpa menyalakan satu pun lampu, Boboiboy membawa Fang kekamarnya. Menidurkan tubuh si surai anggur dengan perlahan diatas ranjang ber sprei gambar antariksa, dengan selimut yang senada.

Melepas kedua sepatu yang dikenakan Fang. Juga jaket yang melingkari pinggang ramping itu.

Inginnya ia juga mengganti baju yyang tengah Fang kenakan dengan salah satu baju miliknya. Tapi ia rasa itu terlalu lancang. Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal. Hanya fia saja yang mengetahui nama si manis. Sedang si manis itu tak tau namanya.

Selesai melepaskan sepatu dan jaket milik Fang, Boboiboy kemudian berdiri diam di samping ranjangnya. Memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah milik si surai anggur.

"Sayang sekali, orang manis sepertimu kenapa ada ditempat seperti itu?" Ujarnya pelan. "Mabuk lagi. Ckckck.. Sudahlah, selamat tidur."

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 ** _Arrrgghh... lama kah?? Gomennasai.. T_T_**


	8. Chapter 7

Pagi tiba. Para burung riuh bernyanyi meramaikan cuaca pagi yang cerah. Suara orang-orang saling bersahutan, menambah keramaian.

Disebuah kamar dengan dekorasi penuh akan benda-benda antariksa. Seorang pemuda manis bersurai ungu (yang tak lain adalah Fang) masih nyenyak menikmati mimpinya. Sesekali tubuhnya akan merapatkan diri didalam selimut bergambar antariksa yang masih membungkusnya.

Membuat seorang pemuda lain berdecak pelan di ujung pintu kamar mandi didalam kamarnya.

Boboiboy, berjalan perlahan kearah jendela kamarnya. Berniat untuk membuka gorden jendelanya supaya cahaya matahari bisa masuk dan menerangi kamarnya. Sebelum menarik gordennya, ia melirik sedikit kearah pemuda manis yang bahkan tak ia tau namanya. Hingga akhirnya...

 _Srak.._

Gorden itu sukses terbuka. Dan sinar matahari langsung menyorot kearah Fang yang masih bergelung dengan selimut. Namun karena wajahnya yang ikut tersorot, Fang pun merasa terganggu. Membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampilkan separang iris violet memikat.

Sejenak, Boboiboy merasa terpukau akan kedua iris indah itu. Tapi ia langsung membuang pemikirannya barusan.

"Ugh.. dimana aku?" Ujar Fang serak sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Tubuhnya masih tetap terbaring nyaman diatas kasur.

Samar-samar ia mencium bau citrus yang menyejukan. Bercampur dengan bau maskulin yang menenangkan. Bau yang sama seperti milik sosok yang di peluknya semalam. Tunggu, apa?

Fang yang menyadari jika kedua bau itu bukanlah bau khas miliknya, atau pun bau parfum yang biasa di semprotkannya sebagai pengharum ruangan di kamarnya. Atau bahkan bau kamar yang disewakan di klub langganannya itu. Langsung saja ia membelakan kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar.

Ia langsung menelisik seisi penjuru ruangan -atau kamar, yang sekarang di tempatinya.

"Tunggu, kamar siapa ini?" Ujarnya shock.

"Kamarku." Jawab sebuah suara. Fang langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dan tubuhnya total membeku ketika ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum ramah di samping ranjang yang ditidurinya.

Oke. Hanya seorang pemuda. Fang tidak akan membeku hanya karena ia mengetahui fakta jika dirinya terbangun di tempat asing. Ia tidak peduli. Yang membuatnya membeku adalah..,

 **Kenapa pemuda itu hanya memakai sebuah celana pendek selutut tanpa atasan. Ulangi. TANPA ATASAN. Alias pemuda itu tengah toples.**

Dalam hati Fang mencoba mengontrol dirinya. Belum lagi helai hitam sekelam malam dengan sedikit warna putih -yang entah memang sengaja di cat atau tidak- itu yang basah. Menandakan jika pemuda itu baru saja selesai membasuh dirinya.

 _'Oke, bukan hal yang aneh jika seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada. Didepan laki-laki lain pula. Oke, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi..,'_

Fang melirik sedikit kearah pemuda tampan yang masih menyunggingkan senyum itu. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau Fang tengah melirik kearah tubuh tegap berbalut kulit tan, dengan dada bidang dan otot perut yang lumayan terbentuk.

 _'Shit. Apa yang kau pikirkan?'_

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Fang tersentak ketika Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Fang. Fang yang tidak sadar jika dirinya melamun sedari tadi, hanya bisa mengerjap-erjapkan kedua kelopak matanya bingung.

Dan hal itu membuat Boboiboy total gemas setengah mati. Dalam hati merapal jika pemuda di depannya ini memang luar biasa imut dan manis.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Kau kan habis mabuk semalam." Lanjut Boboiboy. Fang masih memproses ucapan yang di lontarkan pemuda tampan didepannya itu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Fang bisa memberikan jawaban padanya.

"O-oh.. Yeah, kurasa aku butuh air dingin."

"Oke. Kau tunggu disini dulu, akan ku ambilkan. Omong-omong namaku Boboiboy, siapa namamu?" Fang melirik sedikit kearah kanan. Mencoba menghindar agar kedua matanya tidak terus terpaku pada tubuh pemuda bernama Boboiboy itu.

"Fang." Jawabnya pelan.

"Oke Fang, sebentar ya." Boboiboy berjalan perlahan keluar kamarnya. Mencoba menjadi tuan rumah yang baik dengan mengambilkan apa yang tamunya butuhkan.

Setelah tubuh Boboiboy menghilang tertelan pintu yang tertutup, Fang langsung saja membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dalam hati mengumpati pemikirannya yang sedikit aneh pada Boboiboy. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

'Sial.. sial.. sial..'

 **XoX**

Ditempat lain, masih dalam satu atap. Boboiboy menuangkan sebotol air dingin yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas. Kedalam gelas kaca berukuran tanggung. Kemudian menaruhnya di sebuah nampan yang juga sudah terisi dua potong sandwich.

"Boboiboy." Boboiboy membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah si pemilik suara yang sudah ia hafak di luar kepala.

"Ah.. Tok Aba. Selamat pagi Tok." Tok Aba, kakek Boboiboy. Menganggukan sedikit kepala sembari tersenyum sebagai balasan dari sapaan yang dilontarkan cucunya.

"Selamat pagi. Tidak biasanya kau hanya makan sandwich Boboiboy. Terburu-buru ke kampus?" Tanya Tok Aba. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Inginnya sih dia jujur saja kalau habis ke klub semalam. Tapi bisa-bisa ia di bantai Tok Aba.

Jadi sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan melirikkan matanya kearah lain, Boboiboy berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sang atok.

"Ada teman Boboiboy yang menginap tok. Jadi Boboiboy mengambilkannya makanan." Jawab Boboiboy. Tok Aba hanya manggut-manggut paham.

"Kenapa tidak makan disini saja? Makan bersama-sama."

"Uh, dia bilang sedikit pusing tok. Jadi Boboiboy bawakan makanannya keatas. Tidak apa-apa kan tok?" Ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit gugup. Dalam hati merapal do'a, semoga saja atoknya tak curiga. Dan beruntunglah Tok Aba menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. Membuat Boboiboy menghela nafasnya lega.

"Tidak apa. Bawakan makanannya cepat."

"Baik tok." Dan tanpa babibu lagi, Boboiboy langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Dan sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya lega karena sang atok sepertinya memang tak curiga padanya. Tapi..

"Boboiboy." Panggil Tok Aba. Boboiboy langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mematung kaku di anak tangga ke 5.

"Cepat pakai bajumu. Cuacanya dingin ini."

"O-oh.. Baik tok."

 **XoX**

"Fang." Fang tersentak kaget ketika suara Boboiboy tiba-tiba saja memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia melirik sedikit kearah Boboiboy yang tengah menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di meja samping ranjangnya.

Dan Boboiboy masih tetap belum memakai bajunya.

"Ini minumlah." Ujar Boboiboy sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin untuk Fang. Fang langsubg menerimanya tanpa menatap Boboiboy. Langsung saja ia teguk habis isinya. Mendesah lega ketika rasa dingin menyejukan mengaliri kerongkongannya yang serasa terbakar.

Ia lalu menaruh gelas kosong itu di atas meja. Dan tanpa diperintah snag tuan rumah, Fang langsung mengambil sepotong sandwich yang juga di bawakan Boboiboy. Tidak peduli kalau Boboiboy memang membawakan sandwich itu untuknya atau tidak.

Boboiboy sendiri hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Fang lamat-lamat. Bukannya tak menyadarinya. Fang hanya mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Karena hei, orang mana yang tak akan merasa gugu dan risih ketika di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh orang lain?

Belum lagi hal lain yang benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Fang.

Dalam hati ia meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakannya pada Boboiboy. Dan digigitannya yang ke sepuluh, Fang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Boboiboy." Pnaggil Fang. Boboiboy hanya menyahutinya dengan gumamam tak jelas. Namun Fang tau jika itu tanda bahwa Boboiboy akan mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Apa setiap pagi, kau memang tidak pernah memakai bajumu?" Ujarnya lirih. Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya ia menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Yeah, tidak setiap hari juga kurasa. Maaf ya kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman." Fang lalu mengendikan bahunya acuh mendengar jawaban Boboiboy. Ia kembali memakan sandwichnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Boboiboy berjalan kearah almarinya dan mengambil sebuah kaos berlengan pendek berwarna coklat polos. Ia langsung memakainya dan berjalan kearah meja belajarnya. Mendudukan dirinya disana. Mengamati Fang dalam diam.

Hingga akhirnya Fang menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Fang, kau kuliah atau kerja?" Tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Fang melirik sedikit kerah si pemuda pemilik kamar yang digunakannya untuk bermalam.

Sejujurnya ia bukanlah tipekal orang yang senang jika kehidupannya diusik. Maksudnya, jika ada orang luar yang ingin tau tentang dirinya. Yeah, sedikit contohnya seperti pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Boboiboy. Tapi kenapa harus kuliah atau kerja? Apa wajahnya terlihat setua itu?

Boboiboy yang merasa jika pertanyaannya diabaikan hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tak ingin memberitauku. Setidaknya beritau aku alamatmu. Agar aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Lanjutnya. Boboiboy lalu berjalan ke arah almarinya. Mengambil sebuah celana jeans panjang, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Fang yang hanya terdiam diatas ranjang.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Boboiboy sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana jeans yang di bawanya tadi. Fang mengamati Boboiboy dalam diam. Dari Boboiboy yang memakai jaket berwarna jingga dan debuah topi dino yang, menurutnya kekanakan. Tetapi entah kenapa menambah kesan keren untuk Boboiboy.

 _'Apa, keren?'_

Fang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pemikiran anehnya barusan.

"Hei Fang, mau tunjukan alamat rumahmu kan?"

"Kau mau kerja?"

Bukannya menjawab, Fang justru memberikan pertanyaan kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang mendengar pertanyaan Fang, sukses menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa wajahku setua itu?" Ujar Boboiboy. Fang yang mendengarnya langsung menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Hei, harusnya tadi ia yang bertanya begitukan.

"Tidak. Lupakan. Nanti akan kutunjukan. Sekarang cepat antarkan aku pulang."

"Iya.. iya.. Ayo."

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 ** _Oke fiks.._**

 ** _Ini luama banget yak..._**

 ** _Hwhw.. Gomennasai..._**

 ** _Tapi lebih panjangkan yak.._**

 ** _Iyalah... lebih panjangan kan..._**

 ** _Walaupun dikit.. hwhw.._**

 ** _Abaikan typo yak.._**

 ** _Manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna :v..._**

 ** _Oke.._**

 ** _See you next chap..~_**


	9. Chapter 8

Boboiboy menghentikan laju mobil milik Gopal yang di naikinya dan Fang. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah bergaya arsitektur Eropa dengan warna cat yang di dominasi warna putih. Rumah itu terlihat sangat mewah dan elegan di mata Boboiboy.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Tanyanya pada Fang yang tengah berusaha melepas sabuk pengaman yang mengikatnya. Fang bergumam tidak jelas sembari menganggukan kepalanya sekali sebagai jawaban.

Ketika sabuk pengaman itu telah terlepas, Fang langsung membuka pintu mobil milik Gopal dan turun dari mobil dengan dominan warna hijau itu. Ia berbalik sejenak guna menatap Boboiboy. Bergumam lirih mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah di antarkan pulang, Fang pun langsung berlalu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih diam sembari menatap intens punggung sempit si pemilik rambut Dark Purple. Entah apa yang tengah Boboiboy pikirkan hingga secara tiba-tiba ia menjilat bibir bagian atasnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Dan setelah itu Boboiboy langsung melajukan mobil milik Gopal menuju Kampusnya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Fang.

 **XoX**

"Dari mana saja kau?!"

Fang menutup sekilas kedua kelopak matanya ketika mendengar suara khas milik kakaknya yang terdengar luar biasa murka.

Detik berikutnya ia buka kembali kelopak matanya yang terpejam, ekspresi wajahnya menjadi luar biasa datar. Tubuhnya ia putar 180 derajat guna menatap sosok sang kakak -Kaizo- yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

Fang menaikan sedikit dagunya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jawab Fang datar. Ia sudah bersiap akan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Namun suara Kaizo yang sarat akan cemoohan dan cacian berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Fang.

"Kau baru diantar seorang laki-laki. Apa sekarang kau jadi jalangnya para lelaki, hah? Kau sudah berhenti bermain sex dengan wanita-wanita penuh virus di klub?"

Fang menggertakan gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya, mencoba menahan amarah yang memuncak dan bisa saja meledak kapan pun. Matanya yang berbingkai kacamata mencoba untuk menatap nyalang Kaizo yang masih melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan santai.

"Tutup mulutmu sialan. Kau tidak tau apapun tentang hidupku. Toh apa urusanmu jika aku memang menjadi jalang para lelaki sekarang, hah??! Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku."

Dan Fang langsung berjalan pergi melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Mengabaikan teriakan penuh cacian dan peringatan dari Kaizo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Fang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, tentu setelah ia mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Kaizo tidak bisa masuk kedalam. Melirik sekilas kearah almari yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat, Fang putuskan untuk berdiri.

Berjalan pelan menuju almari guna mengambil baju seragamnya yang ia gantung rapi di dalam, mengganti pakaiannya secepat kilat karena ia sudah membersihkan tubuhnya di rumah Boboiboy tadi. Sehingga sekarang ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mandi dulu dan bisa langsung berangkat menuju sekolah.

Fang putuskan untuk keluar rumah melalui balkon kamarnya saja. Rasanya benar-benar malas untuk melihat wajah busuk kakaknya itu.

 **XoX**

Setelah memarkirkan mobil milik Gopal, Boboiboy pun berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung fakultasnya. Dan seperti biasa, banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Dan yang ia lakukan hanya melebarkan senyuman sebagai balasan.

Ketika sampai di ruang kelasnya, Boboiboy memilih untuk duduk di tempat kosong yang letaknya agak di pojok belakang. Dan seperti biasa, beberapa gadis dan laki-laki manis akan saling berdesakan untuk meduduki kursi kosong di samping Boboiboy.

Boboiboy dan beberapa orang di dalam kelas itu sudah terlewat biasa akan kegaduhan yang terjadi.

Kegaduhan itu hanya akan berakhir ketika sang dosen masuk kedalam kelas. Para gadis dan lelaki manis itu akan kembali ke tempat mereka duduk semula. Membiarkan kursi di samping Boboiboy kosong, dan Boboiboy akan menghela nafas lega akan hal itu.

Ketika di tengah penjelasan sang dosen, Boboiboy teringat akan sesuatu dan ia pun mengambil benda yang ia taruh di saku celananya itu. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sembari menatap benda berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya.

Sebuah ponsel berlogo apel di gigit. Boboiboy terdiam, ibu jarinya mulai mencoba mengeksplorasi hal apa saja yang terdapat di dalam ponsel milik Fang yang tertinggal di mobil milik Gopal tadi. Dan beruntunglah ia karena Fang tidak mem-pasword ponselnya.

Boboiboy mengeriyit, tak ada yang spesial dari wallpaper ponsel itu. Wallpapernya hanyalah sebuah padang bunga lavender, yeah sebenarnya itu bukanlah wallpaper yang umum di gunakan oleh laki-laki.

Ikon bertuliskan galeri menjadi aplikasi pertama yang akan di periksanya. Berharap ia akan menemukan foto milik Fang yang bisa ia simpan di ponselnya.

Namun Boboiboy harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena galeri itu hanya berisi foto-foto pemandangan alam. Ia pikir, Fang mungkin saja orang yang suka memotret alam dan tidak suka mengoleksi fotonya sendiri.

Karena tidak mendapatkan apapun, Boboiboy lalu me logout aplikasi itu kemudian membuka aplikasi-aplikasi lainnya.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya ia total menghela nafas lelah karena di ponsel Fang tidak ada satu pun hal yang berhubungan dengan Fang. Kecuali sederet nomor telepon milik Fang yang tentu saja sudah di simpan oleh Boboiboy di dalam kontak ponsel miliknya.

"Tolong jangan bermain ponsel di kelas saya."

Suara sang dosen menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Boboiboy yang merasa di singgung pun langsung saja mengantongi ponsel milik Fang dan meminta maaf karena sudah melanggar peraturan.

 **XoX**

Fang melompat pagar tinggi sekolahannya dengan sangat mudah. Bel sekolahnya telah berbunyi hampir 15 menit yang lalu, tentu saja gerbang utama sudah di tutup dan Fang memilih untuk memanjat dinding pagar sekolahnya.

Ia berjalan santai melewati lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Bersikap seolah telat merupakan suatu hal yang biasa.

Ketika ia sampai di depan kelas, ia langsung membuka pintu kayu itu dan masuk kedalam kelas tanpa permisi. Total mengabaikan intesitas seorang guru laki-laki yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan kurang ajar salah satu anak didiknya itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan materinya."

 ** _To Be Continue.._**

 ** _Maafkan saia yang ngaret sangad yaaa..._**

 ** _Ini gk tau agak panjangan atau engga..._**

 ** _See you next chap~_**


	10. Chapter 9

"Fang."

Suara seorang pemuda terdengar nyaring. Fang yang merasa terpanggil langsung saja menatap ke arah pintu penghubung atap sekolahan dan tangga koridor.

Disana terlihat sosok teman seperjuangannya -Sai- yang tengah menutup pintu atap dengan cara menendangnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Sai langsung mengambil tempat kosong di samping kanan Fang yang tengah terlentang sembari menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. Sedang Fang sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Mau apa kesini?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap dengan sangat ringan dari kedua belah delima milik Fang. Sai mengambil posisi nyaman dengan menyadarkan punggung tegapnya ke dinding.

"Memangnya ada peraturan yang melarang siswa ke atap?"

Tanyanya balik. Fang terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau terlambat tadi?"

Fang mendengus sembari mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

"Bukankah sudah biasa bagiku terlambat? Itu juga kan makananku sehari-hari. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali Sai."

Jawab Fang sembari terkekeh. Tanpa menyadari jika lawan bicaranya tengah menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bingung, sedih, kecewa, penasaran, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu di dalam sorot mata Sai.

"Aku melihatmu pagi tadi."

Fang mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Tentu saja kau melihatku, kitakan sekelas. Kau itu kenapa sih?"

Ujar Fang, merasa aneh juga dengan sikap Sai yang menurutnya agak berbeda.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, pagi tadi saat aku akan berangkat ke sekolah. Aku melihatmu turun dari sebuah mobil, dengan seorang laki-laki."

"Oh, maksudmu Boboiboy."

"Boboiboy?"

Fang mengangguk sembari meraih saku celananya.

"Iya namanya itu Boboi.., dimana ponselku?"

Fang mendudukan dirinya. Tangannya dengan bar-bar meraba seluruh saku yang ada di seragam yang ia kenakan. Mencoba mencari benda pipih kesayangannya yang ia ingat selalu ia bawa kemana pun dirinya pergi.

Sai sendiri hanya menatap heran Fang yang seperti orang kesetanan di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ponselku hilang."

Jawab Fang masih sibuk mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Padahal sudah lebih dari satu kali ia mengecek ke bagian saku yang sama.

"Kau taruh tas barang kali."

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sebagai jawaban. Ia ingat tidak memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas pagi ini. Apakah ponselnya tertinggal di rumah? Atau mungkin terjatuh ketika ia memanjat pagar sekolah tadi pagi?

Fang tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia tatap Sai dengan pandangan tajam, atau lebih tepatnya ke saku celana Sai dimana ponselnya terlihat mengintip disana

"Pinjam ponselmu sebentar."

Tanpa babibu Fang langsung mengambil ponsel milik Sai. Bahkan saking cepatnya sampai membuat sang pemilik ponsel tidak menyadari jika ponsel miliknya telah berpindah tangan.

"Woi!!"

Fang mencari nomor miliknya di daftar kontak milik Sai. Mencoba menekan huruf 'F' dengan maksud agar mudah mencari nomornya.

Namun ketika tidak ada satu pun nomornya disana, Fang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sai. Sai yang mengerti arti tatapan milik Fang langsung angkat bicara.

"Cari kontak 'Si Manis'."

Ujar Sai singkat, Fang langsung mengeriyit mendengar bagaimana Sai menamai kontak miliknya.

"Kenapa menjijikan begitu?"

"Tidak usah berkomentar."

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu, Fang langsung mencari kontak yang di katakan oleh Sai. Dan ketemu, dengan nomor yang ia hapal betul di luar kepala.

Menekan ikon telepon berwarna hijau, dan nada dering sambung langsung terdengar di telinganya.

 **Pip!**

 _"Halo~"_

Fang membatu di tempat. Suara yang keluar dari _speaker_ ponsel milik Sai terdengar begitu familiar di gendang telinganya. Suara yang ia dengan pagi ini sesaat ketika ia baru saja selesai menyelami alam mimpi.

 **"Boboiboy?!"**

Sai menatap penasaran ke arah Fang yang baru saja menyebut satu nama asing di telinganya.

 **"Bagaimana ponselku bisa ada padamu?"**

Tanyanya dengan tidak sabaran, namun juga terselip sedikit nada bingung di suaranya. Fang menunggu dengan dahi berkerut ketika suara gumaman milik Boboiboy terdengar, bukan malah jawaban yang di inginkannya.

 **"Boboiboy!"**

 _"Ah, aku menemukan ponselmu di dalam mobil tadi."_

 **"Kenapa tidak kau kembalikan padaku?"**

 _"Hm? Aku baru menyadari ada ponsel lain di kursi depan ketika sudah sampai di kampusku."_

Fang diam, tetapi dalam hati ia tengah menggerutu dan memberikan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sendiri yang teledor. Dan juga untuk Boboiboy. Karena, HEI! Bagaimana bisa pemuda bertopi aneh itu tidak menyadari ada ponsel tergeletak di kursi depan samping kemudi? dia tidak buta kan?

 _"Fang?"_

 **"Bisa kau antarkan ponsel itu di kafe dekat perpustakaan kota jam 7 malam ini?"**

 _"Baiklah. Sekalian jalan-jalan, apa kau bisa?"_

Fang diam sembari memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Boboiboy. Mereka baru saling mengenal sehari yang lalu, apa tidak papa menerima ajakan pemuda bertopi aneh itu?

Ah persetan, apa pedulinya. Ia pikir jalan-jalan malam bukanlah ide yang buruk.

 **"Ya, aku bisa."**

 **Pip!**

Dan panggilan itu diputus sepihak oleh Fang. Ia lempar ponsel di genggamannya itu pada pemiliknya, yang sukses di tangkap oleh Sai. Kemudian ia bawa kakinya melangkah menuju tangga yang menghubungkan koridor dalam dengan atap sekolah.

"Mau kemana kau Fang?"

"Ke kelas. Dahh~"

 **XoX**

Di sisi lain, Boboiboy dan Gopal yang tengah duduk santai di kantin fakultas bisnis, tengah menyantap makanan mereka dengan khidmat. Yeah, tentu saja sebelum Boboiboy menerima telepon dari ponsel yang Gopal yakin betul itu bukan ponsel miliknya sendiri.

"Itu ponsel siapa?"

Tanya Gopal penasaran. Sedikit aneh dan ngeri juga melihat Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sembari memandang ponsel di genggamannya itu.

Boboiboy yang mendengar pertanyaan Gopal langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang sahabat, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajah tampannya. Tanpa peduli pada para fans nya yang sudah menggila hanya karena melihat senyum _angelic_ nya.

"Aku harus menemui Ochobot dan Klamkabot untuk berterimakasih kepada mereka."

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, tapi malah sebuah perkataan tidak jelas yang terlontar dari bibir Boboiboy.

"Berterimakasih untuk apa? Traktiran makan? Aku boleh ikut tidak?"

Boboiboy yang sebelumnya berbunga-bunga, langsung saja mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi jengkel luar biasa.

"Hish kau ini, bukan itu. Kau diam saja kalau tidak tau." Dan Boboiboy langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gopal sendiri.

"Dia itu kenapa?"

 ** _To Be Continu_** ** _e_**

 ** _Hai.. Hai..._**

 ** _Lama tak berjumpa, haha.._**

 ** _Sekian.._**

 ** _See you next chap~_**


End file.
